Scènes inédites livre IV
by Etoilemment
Summary: Et si , au cours du bal de Noël , Monsieur-Draco-obsédé-du-contrôle-Malefoy tombait , l'espace d'une soirée , le masque ... OS yaoi , bien citronné , beware !


**Scènes inédites **

****Le concept ? ( Pas nouveau , je dois bien l'avouer ) : Se servir des allusions , possibilités et surtout couples alternatifs pouvant exister dans l'oeuvre de J. , à qui bien entendu , les personnages appartiennent , et proposer , comme dans les films , des " scènes inédites " sous forme d'OS ; ou ce qui se passe dans la tête d'un auteur un peu dérangé ... J'espère que ça vous plaira , et que vous me le ferez savoir ;) Rendez-vous à la fin !

* * *

Livre 4 chapitre 23 Le Bal de Noël .

* * *

Lorsque Draco Malefoy descendit les marches menant à la Grande Salle ce soir là , au bras orgueilleux d'une Pansy noyée sous les fanfreluches , il arborait un sourire conquérant , fier .

Pourtant , son esprit était ailleurs . Car une fois encore , il allait devoir renier ce qu'il était , réprimer ce qu'il ressentait , et le dissimuler sous les insultes et la méchanceté qui le caractérisaient aux yeux du monde . Etre , avant tout , un Malefoy . Avec tout ce que ce vénérable nom comportait de poussière , de répressions , et de souffrances .

Rien n'avait été laissé au hasard afin de remplir parfaitement son rôle de noble descendant Malefoy qu'il était , depuis le choix de son costume , cher , noir, et parfaitement coupé ,de la chemise vert profond qui accentuait sa blondeur , de ses mèches savamment coiffées en arrière et généreusement enduites de gel , ou de sa cavalière , simple ornement mobile et babillard , de Sang Pur , pas trop laide , et totalement énamourée , allant jusqu'à idolâtrer sa personne . Tout était parfaitement en place , le spectacle de dupes pouvait à présent débuter .

Dès qu'ils parvinrent dans la salle richement éclairée , reluisante de propreté ( les elfes n'avaient pas du chômer ) , et somptueusement décorée, Draco l'aperçut .

Potter , au bras de Parvati . Il n'avait pas choisi la plus laide …songea-t-il , son regard passant rapidement sur la ravissante robe de la jeune fille , avant de s'attarder quelques instants sur le jeune homme qui complétait son bras.

Potter , beau dans son costume sombre , qui faisait ressortir ses yeux si particuliers . Et toujours mal coiffé , comme à son habitude . Fidèle à lui même , en somme .* _Pour exemple concret , voyez Andrew Garfield dans The Amazing Spiderman_

Il semblait tendu . En même temps , il allait devoir ouvrir le bal , il y avait de quoi... Surtout s'il est aussi bon danseur que moi... Son père avait désespérément tenté de lui apprendre les rudiments de la danse , mais était tout juste parvenu à lui inculquer l'évitement de pieds de cavalières ! Ce qui constituait en soi un exploit ...sourit intérieurement Draco.

Tout en faisant danser Pansy ( à sa demande , pour que l'ensemble de la salle ait le privilège d'admirer sa tenue ) et s'appliquant à éviter de lui ruiner ses escarpins hors de prix par son noble talon , Malefoy observait Harry du coin de l'oeil . Il faisait grise mine , ne cessait de lorgner dans la direction de Cho et Cédric , seuls au monde dans leur danse, l'un comme l'autre se demandant de quoi l'autre avait l'air sans sa tenue de soirée ( non , c'est peut-être un peu exagéré, c'est Cho quand même ) , et boudait , avachi sur sa chaise . Triste , songea-t-il . Je pourrais te réconforter , si seulement tu le voulais bien …Draco sourit encore en lui même , se trouvant décidément trop étrange parfois , trop ...sinueux dans ses pensées entrelacées. Il se surprenait lui même ...

Draco , prétextant un besoin urgent d'aller se repoudrer le nez , ou plutôt ne prétextant rien du tout , sa cavalière étant trop occupée à parler chiffons pour lui accorder un regard , et encore moins quelques secondes de sa précieuse attention, emboita le pas à Harry alors qu'il quittait la salle de bal .

Il l'observa discrètement s'installer à l'écart dans une niche sombre , où l'on pouvait néanmoins entendre la musique et les conversations , oubliant toute tenue , à même le sol , les jambes repliées et les cheveux dans les mains , bien décidé à les ébouriffer encore davantage , songea Draco, souriant intérieurement pour la troisième fois de la soirée , ce qui était deux fois de plus que tout le mois dernier .

Harry , au même moment , se disait qu'il était bien seul . C'était comme si tous les autres finissaient par trouver un compagnon , que ce soit de chambre , de bal , ou d'existence . Et lui demeurait désespérément seul . D'autant qu'il était ...pluriellement différent .

Draco le trouvait si adorable , ses cheveux en bataille , ses yeux si verts teintés d'une tristesse si profonde , qu'il aurait voulu le serrer contre lui , et plus si affinités. Mais un Malefoy ne faisait pas ce genre de choses … En tout cas , pas dans son état normal ...songea Draco avec désespoir.

Soudain , illumination .irrigation simultanée de la totalité de son cerveau.* ;) * Ses prunelles grises s'embrasèrent d'un éclat tout Malfoyen , et il courut dans la salle de bal , subtilisa une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu , en but deux gorgées , en renversa un tiers dans un rosier , et retourna vers la cachette de Harry , un sourire triste aux lèvres , si triste , pourtant beau , charmeur , ensorcelant .

" - Bien le bonsoir , Harry Potter ! S'exclama Drago , trop fort , en direction du Gryffondor , l'arrachant ainsi à ses noires pensées .

- Malefoy , je t'en prie , je ne suis pas d'humeur à me battre …

- Mais , QUI a parlé de se battre , H... Potter ? Drago avança vers lui en titubant .

Je viens en paix ! Tu en veux ? dit- il en montrant la bouteille .

- En paix ? Tu as réussi à la trouver ? murmura Harry , songeur , J'aimerais bien savoir comment faire pour la trouver … Euh , non merci .Je crois que j'ai déjà suffisamment bu pour ce soir ...

-Okkkay , comme tu veux . Je peux m'asseoir avec toi ?"

_Drago Malfoy , poli ? Généreux ? PACIFIQUE ? DRAGO MALFOY ?_ Les pensées de Harry se bousculaient dans sa tête , devenaient confuses . Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser de ce rapprochement . Il devait être ivre , c'était surement ça .

"- Dis moi , Potter , pourquoi un beau jeune homme tel que toi n'est pas en train de faire valser une douce jeune fille ? Sourit Drago, toutes dents dehors , ce qui fit frissonner le Gryffondor, qui ne savait pas trop comment comprendre l'espèce de compliment malfoyen .

- Tout compte fait , je veux bien une goutte , merci . Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

- Ooh wiii , Potter , dis moii … Draco se tenait à quelques centimètres de lui , et le regardait avec une euphorie exagérée mêlée d'avidité .Un petit gamin curieux .

- Je ne sais pas très bien pourquoi , en réalité . Je dois simplement être …

- Différent ! Je te le confirme … Draco souriait , sincère , étrangement.

Harry le regarda en silence , posa ses grands yeux verts dans les yeux pâles du jeune Serpentard , et , lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il disait ce qui semblait être la vérité , il soupira doucement , et un larme prit son essor au coin de ses cils , roula sur sa joue et allait mourir sur ses lèvres , lorsque …

Harry étouffa un cri de surprise alors qu'il sentait des lèvres chaudes et douces se presser sur les siennes , une langue taquine se glisser entre ses dents , un souffle contre le sien , souffle chargé d'alcool , mais sentant également le sucre , le miel peut-être .

Harry eut soudain très chaud . Partout .

Le premier moment de stupeur et néanmoins de plaisir passé , il saisit Malefoy par le col , et l'écarta de lui .

"- Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Tu as pris une potion désinhibante ? Ou il y avait de l'Armortentia dans ton whisky ?

- Je... pardon , c'est l'alcool, j'ai trop bu … Tu étais si mignon , tout triste … J'ai... Je suis désolé...

Je … Harry vit avec surprise que , bien loin de rire , Malefoy semblait , encore une fois , sincère . Il en fut déstabilisé , et , pour se donner une contenance , il se leva et fit quelques pas , se rapprochant ainsi de la fenêtre .

Drago hésita un instant , mais sut que s'il ne rattrapait pas le coup , il s'en voudrait toute sa vie . Alors , il le rejoignit près de la fenêtre .

Un rayon de lune éclairait la scène . Ils étaient seuls , c'était magnifique .Soudain ...

- T...tu danserais avec moi ?

Harry se tourna brusquement vers lui , surpris .

Devant le regard de son ennemi , de son condisciple , de son … il ne savait plus très bien , Harry sentit inexplicablement que ce soir , il y aurait trêve .

L'orchestre passait une chanson magnifique, moldue , et magnifique , Don't decive me .

Harry murmura : Cet homme , ce Little Richard , il avait de la magie en lui … Sa voix et son harmonica … Puis il prit doucement la main de Drago et posa sa tête sur son épaule .Comme si la chanson avait réussi à le convaincre .

Sous la lune , tout était bien . Calme , si beau . Elle semblait veiller sur eux .La musique , qui trouvait un étrange écho dans leurs deux poitrines ,créait une communion dans la beauté de cet instant , et leurs souffles si proches , sans animosité mais avec un trouble évident étaient les marqueurs d'un rapprochement aussi incongru que furtif . La trêve de courte durée .

Après que la dernière note , le dernier trémolo plaintif de la chanson eut résonné dans l'air , le duo singulier ne parvenait pas à se séparer . Alors , ils décidèrent d'errer dans les couloirs , déserts à cette heure . Pourtant , ils ne voulaient pas prendre le risque d'être aperçus . Il leur fallait un endroit calme , confortable , et discret .L'apparence , encore .

Tout en marchant , Harry se souvint alors de cette salle dont le professeur Dumbledore lui avait parlé au cours du dîner . A cet instant précis , il souhaitait ardemment un lieu privé .

Alors qu'ils passaient devant un mur , celui-ci se changea en porte , donnant sur une petite pièce contenant un gros matelas qui semblait moelleux , rebondi comme une petite montgolfière ,entouré d'un cadre métallique et de barreaux . L'ensemble formait un lit relativement moderne .

Tous deux , chacun à leur manière , prirent possession du lit : Harry s'assit au bord , et retira ses chaussures , avant de glisser ses genoux sous lui comme le gamin qu'il était encore (pour peu de temps) , ou s'appliquait peut-être à demeurer .

Draco , en parfait jeune homme ivre - qu'il était quelque peu , également , la bouteille étant presque vide à présent- , se jeta de tout son long sur le matelas , avec un sourire empli de félicité , et un miaulement félin totalement attendrissant .

Harry sourit, puis murmura :

- Si on m'avait dit que je passerais cette fin de soirée avec toi , Malfoy …

C'est sur qu'une _blonde_...

Il s'allongea près de Draco , s'appuyant sur son coude , soutenant sa tête , les cheveux ébouriffés à force de passer sa main dedans , les yeux brillants mais ensommeillés .

Drago songeait à sa soirée en plongeant son regard dans celui de son ennemi juré . Potter était inoffensif , faible . Il pouvait en faire tout ce qu'il désirait . Tout ce qu'il désirait … Pourquoi , en ce moment où vengeance et violence devraient constituer ses uniques préoccupations , voyait-il son esprit s'égarer du côté de la cravate négligemment desserrée de Potter , de sa chemise blanche légèrement ouverte , de ses cheveux en bataille qui le rendaient diablement attirant , des quelques poils bruns qui apparaissaient sur le torse de son ennemi d'hier , sans doute de demain également , mais ce soir … Cette nuit …

Soudain , Draco , se secouant mentalement du moins , prit une bouffée d'air , puis finit par se lancer .

"- Hmmmhh , Potter , ce soir , c'est bien le Bal de Noël ?

- _Ouiiii_ , Malefoy . Tu viens seulement de t'en apercevoir ?_ Félicitations_ ! Harry , d'humeur plus joyeuse , peut-être , et cela même si il ne voulait pas se l'avouer , due à la simple présence du blond , se montra sarcastique . Après tout , c'était _Malefoy. _Pourtant , celui -ci ne releva pas.

"- Tu as eu de beaux cadeaux , cette année ?

- Pas mal , et toi ?

- Pas mal . Mais , ajouta-t-il après un instant , il me manque quelque chose . Quelque chose qui me fait envie depuis un sacré bout de temps , tu vois … Quelque chose d'unique . Le jeune Serpentard avait l'oeil brillant et le cheveu légèrement décoiffé , tout d'un coup.

"Ah bon ?" Harry souriait , son cerveau traversé d'images de balais supersoniques , de sorcières dénudées et , bizarrement ,d' une canne en argent étrangement semblable à celle qu'il avait vue au bras de M . Malefoy père , à la fin de sa seconde année .Une canne très ...longue.

"Quelque chose de … particulier . " Drago sourit , hébété mais rassemblant également son courage . Puis , il saisit sa baguette , la pointa en direction des bras d'Harry . Une paire de menottes vint attacher les poignets du Gryffondor à la tête de lit métallique .

"Malfoy ? Qu'est ce que tu …" Les yeux d'Harry , parfaitement réveillé à présent, exprimaient la peur .

Il .aurait .du. se .méfier . Ce n'était pas parce que le Serpentard semblait avoir voulu faire une trêve qu'il était obligé de baisser sa garde ! Non mais quel idiot il faisait ! Le charme sournois de Malfoy aura eu raison de lui …Il regrettait déjà son attitude , et maudissait sa naïveté . Bordel , c'était Malefoy , quoi ! Il aurait du s'en douter , qui tramait quelque chose de pas clair sous ses sourires d'ivrogne ! Et ce crétin qui l'avait attaché , qui pouvait disposer de lui ! Existait-il seulement un recours en cas d'attaque malfoyenne ? Tant que ses coups ne se verront pas sur ma peau , songeait-il , dans l'expectative du premier uppercut .

"N'aie pas peur , Potter . Tu ne souffriras pas . Enfin pas trop ..."ajouta-t-il , avec un regard mauvais .

"Je … Draco ?"

Harry sentit avec inquiétude des mains lui ouvrir sa ceinture , lui descendre son pantalon aux chevilles .

"- Draco , Draco , qu'est ce que tu fais ? Je...hmmmh …

Harry gémit doucement . Draco venait de lui caresser de ses mains longues et fines , l'objet du délit . Il réitéra son geste , lentement , très lentement , toujours sans enlever le boxer de Harry . Ses mains étaient froides , si froides , et le Survivant , sous ses doigts , devenait carrément brûlant , à présent .

Soudain , sous les gémissements du brun , simultanément de peur , de plaisir et de frustration non avouée , Draco fit disparaître le boxer d'un geste sec , brusque .

" Qu'est ce que tu … Draco , arrête , ce n'est pas drôle . Je...suis...hétéro...

Mais Harry commençait à en douter lui même , à en juger par la protubérance qu'il sentait au niveau de son entrejambe . Dur , gonflé , son pénis le faisait mentir , et faisait sourire Draco .

-Plait-il ?

-Je...suis ...hété..."

La dernière syllabe de Harry fut avalée dans un gémissement de surprise et de plaisir . Draco venait de darder sa langue habile aux sarcasmes le long de l'intimité d' Harry . Il prenait d'ailleurs un malin plaisir à ne pas le prendre en bouche totalement , tout en le mordillant un peu , rendant l'extrémité de son gland extrêmement sensible .

Harry était tiraillé entre le sentiment d'un viol pur et simple de son intimité , et le plaisir immense que Draco lui procurait en cet instant . Plaisir intensifié par ce dernier , qui , lassé de torturer son amant , engloutit jusqu'à la garde l'épée Gryffondorienne , faisant hurler Harry lorsqu'il parvint au sommet de sa jouissance .

Draco se redressa , s'ancra dans le fond de ses yeux verts , totalement dilatés en cet instant , comme si Harry venait de se faire un fix , et dit :

" - Hétéro , oui , je sais . Ils disent tous ça …Il avait en cet instant un sourire que certains n'hésiteraient pas à qualifier de démoniaque ...

- Mais … J'aime Cho ...bredouilla Harry , décidément de plus en plus confus .

- Tu l'aimes ? Connais-tu seulement sa couleur préférée ?

- Et puis , tu n'as pas dansé avec elle , ce soir , mais avec moi …

- C'est parce que Diggory ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle ! Rétorqua Harry , fulminant .

- Diggory ? Ta dulcinée semble avoir un goût certain pour les bis , voir les gays , Potter . Drago souriait .

« Diggory … Encore un qui m'a supplié...supplié, Potter , supplié , la semaine dernière , d'arrêter … De ne pas le toucher …. Il disait qu'il ferait ...tout ce que je voudrais … Drago parcourut rapidement ses lèvres rougies de sa langue .Puis il poursuivit , après quelques secondes perdues dans le lointain :

Alors , je lui ai tendu mon épée personnelle , si tu vois ce que je veux dire …

Devant son incompétence caractérisée , j'ai du moi même prendre les choses en main...

Il me suppliait d'arrêter , Potter . Que mes mains se retirent de son corps …

Mais très vite , mes mains durent plaider non coupables … Et lui , alors que je le tenais fermement par les épaules , la tête contre l'armoire du cinquième étage , il me suppliait ...de continuer , Potter … De ne surtout pas m'arrêter … Quand je tenais son stupide petit pénis frémissant entre les mains , et son petit cul de roi de l'école entre mes cuisses , il me suppliait , moi …Il avait l'air de bien prendre son pied , le coquin . Lui , si bien coiffé d'habitude , si soigné , et si...mesuré , il gémissait si fort ...si fort que j'ai du lancer un sort de silence au couloir . Tu comprends , il faudrait éviter que quelqu'un soit attiré par le bruit d'un homme criant le prénom d'un autre homme … L'invisibilité , me cacher ? Je n'en ai même pas eu besoin . Ils laissaient agir un charme de nettoyage sur tous les portraits , tous les meubles et tous les sols de l'étage , alors , nous ne risquions pas d'être dérangés …Ils devraient d'ailleurs en relancer un ...vu comme on a giclé partout ...bon , je l'ai obligé à nettoyer , et sans magie , s'il te plait ...ricana Draco.

Et puis , j'ai fini par arrêter , reprit-il après un temps de pause. Il était là , perdu comme un chiot sans collier . Il en aurait voulu plus , je le lisais dans son regard . Mais il m'a fait jurer que ça resterait entre lui et moi … Lui aussi était ...hétéro, Potter … »

"- Qu'est ce que tu attends pour me faire la même chose , Draco ? Je me le demande …Dans les yeux d'Harry Potter , pouvait se lire en cet instant , comme une drôle de lueur de défi .

- Toi , ce n'est pas pareil … Toi , j'ai de l'affection pour toi . Les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche , à lui , Draco Lucius Malefoy , il l'avait dit .

Sinon , pourquoi est ce que je te raconterais ça ? Tenta-t-il néanmoins de rationaliser , et de minimiser ce qu'il venait de dire .Lorsqu'on se sent isolé , on est bien moins dangereux***_Drago et Luna , deux voix , une union étrange autour de cette phrase , je sais ..._*** , Potter . Pourtant , je te parle de Diggory … C'est parce que je sais bien que tu seras à des lieues de lui … Que je saurai ce que c'est ...enfin...

- Tu sauras quoi , exactement , Malefoy ?

- De faire l'amour .

- Mais …Harry n'était pas certain de comprendre .

- Je t'ai parlé de baise , jusqu'à présent . On n'est plus dans le même ordre d'idées , Potter...

- Drago , si tu éprouves autant d'affection que tu le dis pour moi , détache moi .

- Pour que tu te barres ?

- Si tu ne me détaches pas , tu ne connaitras toujours pas ce que c'est que de faire l'amour , véritablement et avec passion . Tu n'auras qu'un autre trou avec des poils autour* **Les Valseuses ***. Détache moi , s'il te plait .

- …

- Draco , s'il te plait .

- Draco fit un mouvement , et les menottes tombèrent . Après tout …

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de l'arrogant blondinet , lorsqu'il vit Harry se redresser , et l'enfourcher sans autre forme de procès .

" - Tu plaisantes , qu'est ce que tu fiches ? C'est moi …

- Ce soir , c'est moi qui commande , Draco … Si tu veux que je sois ton cadeau de noël , tu dois m'obéir …

Cette fois , ce fut Malefoy qui vit la peur passer dans son regard . Il semblait qu'il n'avait guère le choix ...Il ne savait toujours pas ce qui lui avait pris de révéler cet aspect peu reluisant de sa personnalité à la personne qu'il aimait le plus en ce monde . Maudit Whisky , ça ne lui réussissait guère , d'être ivre ! Mais au moins , ça excuserait une partie de ses actions demain matin... Demain...

Draco prit conscience qu'il avait énormément de chance que Potter ne soit pas n'importe qui , justement . Il possédait certaines ...qualités qui en faisaient un amant digne de lui . Un autre s'empresserait de dévoiler toute la complexité de sa personnalité paradoxale à tout l'école . Mais pas Potter . Il était différent .

Alors qu'il songeait , ses yeux s'étaient égarés dans le vague , et il avait provisoirement perdu la conscience de son corps . Il ne s'aperçut de sa presque nudité que lorsque Harry , un peu vexé de voir son futur et néanmoins amant planer à dix milles , sans lui et sans que ce soit son oeuvre , le saisit brusquement par sa cravate , le tirant de sa torpeur , et l'embrassa fougueusement , presque violemment .

Draco avait beaucoup de mal à respirer . Le jeune Gryffondor qui squattait en cet instant même ses genoux tirait toujours sur sa cravate , et était parvenu , il ne savait trop comment , à lui entraver tout mouvement . Les pupilles argentées de Draco Malefoy étaient totalement dilatées , ce qui semblait beaucoup amuser Harry . Celui-ci tirait , toujours , encore , rapprochant leurs deux corps toujours davantage , entremêlant leurs langues dans un long souffle , mordillant ses lèvres , caressant sa pomme d'Adam , jusqu'à ce que …

"- Oh , pardon , je suis désolé

- Tu-veux-me-tuer-ou-quoi ? T'es un grand malade , toi ! Drago toussait , fulminait , mais se trouvait toujours incapable de se dégager de l'étreinte gryffondorienne .Sa respiration saccadée trahissait la peur qui l'animait néanmoins en cet instant . Il n'avait ...pas totalement confiance .

- Pardonne-moi...

Malefoy déglutit . Le sourire qu'il lisait à cette seconde sur le visage de Harry Potter ( il n'en revenait toujours pas ) , était tout à fait irrésistible , fait de candeur et de lubricité .

"- C'est quoi ce sourire , Potter ? Tu arrêtes ça tout de suite …

- Bien , monsieur …

Harry cessa de sourire . A présent , son expression sembla plus affamée qu'autre chose , lorsque le Gryffondor se jeta avidement sur les lèvres pâles du blondinet , lui arrachant un long gémissement .De douleur , mais aussi de plaisir . Enfin .

Cette fois , Harry abandonna rapidement sa bouche , pour mieux se consacrer au cou , puis au téton droit du jeune Serpentard , qu'il mordillait avec application , arrachant à ce dernier des soupirs tantôt étonnés , tantôt extatiques .

Ces sensations -là étaient totalement inédites pour Draco .

Il ne cessait de se demander , sous les caresse de son amant , comment de simples baisers , de simples caresses pouvaient provoquer autant de sentiments différents chez lui . Il ne le savait pas encore , ne pouvait clairement y attribuer de mot , mais c'était , déjà , de l'amour .

Harry continuait lentement sa descente vers les paradis interdits , tant et si bien qu'il n'eut même pas à toucher le sexe de Draco pour parvenir à sa jouissance .

Immédiatement , Harry se réemploya à procurer du plaisir à son amant qui était là , sous lui , rougissant , tiraillé entre l'envie de montrer ce qu'il ressentait , et celle de conserver un semblant de dignité , faux rempart fragile à l'amour dévastateur . Qui paraissait , ainsi , torturé , partagé , pensif , ce qui en faisait un être tout bonnement irrésistible pour le Gryffondor .

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps , depuis jamais , Draco était bien quelque part .

Il sentait qu'une telle félicité n'était pas faite pour durer , que le bonheur n'était pas fait pour lui , du moins il le croyait profondément .

Mais , en cet instant , tout cela n'avait plus d'importance . Rien n'avait plus d'importance , sinon Harry , ses lèvres et ses mains , sa peau douce et …

"-Tu plaisantes Potter ? Tu as vraiment l'intention de _me_ faire _ça_ ?

-Affirmatif , Drago .Et ne prends pas cet air de châtelaine drapée dans son manteau de pruderie. L'amour , c'est également apprendre pas à pas à parvenir à faire confiance à l'autre . Tu crois que tu n'y arriveras pas ?

-J'...J'essaierai … C'est moi qui fais toujours ça , d'habitude …

- Ce soir , c'est moi . Ne discute pas , mon doux prince …

Drago rougit . Ce surnom … Harry ne pouvait le deviner , mais c'était le préféré de sa mère tant aimée .Réprimant les larmes qui venaient , il ne savait trop pourquoi , le blond se laissa docilement faire,laissa Harry se glisser sous lui , l'asseyant à califourchon sur ses jambes , accepta même de tourner le dos à son amant , et n'eut qu'à savourer les caresses d'Harry , douces , puis plus profondes , derrière lui .

Les doigts du jeune Gryffondor glissaient avec délicatesse , pour habituer son amant à sa présence .Rien à voir avec la brutalité avec laquelle Malefoy traitait habituellement ses amants , songea Harry . Il voulait , sans oser s'avouer la cause , faire ressentir un pur instant de véritable félicité à son ennemi de toujours , et surtout , de la douceur , de la douceur , de la douceur *. **_vous aurez reconnu ..._

Puis , il prit avec fermeté son propre membre entre ses mains , le guidant jusqu'à son amant , taquinant son entrée , puis se fit de plus en plus insistant , jusqu'à parvenir à l'y enfoncer totalement , sous les gémissements de Draco , au bord de l'extase , déjà .

Il imprima ensuite à ses hanches un lent mouvement de va et vient , tirant doucement Draco vers lui , et rendant dans le même temps ses gémissements de plus en plus rauques , son souffle plus haletant , et provoquant un tremblement incontrôlable de ses mains .

"- Ca va mon chéri ?

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point , Harry , tu n'...hmmm imagine hhhhmmms pas à quel point ….

Harry le saisit doucement , et lui murmura à l'oreille :" Retourne toi , embrasse moi …"

Drago s'exécuta , docilement , leurs deux corps oscillant dans le même mouvement , comme confondus . En cet instant , tous deux ne faisaient qu'un . Un instant si beau , qu'il était voué à l'éphémère , tous deux en étaient pleinement conscients . Mais en cet instant , rien d'autre ne comptait , qu'eux . Ensemble .

Et , effectivement , l'éphémère était leur destinée . Dès la jouissance atteinte , et après qu'ils se soient séparés dans un dernier baiser , l'un et l'autre quittèrent discrètement la Salle sur demande , dont la porte scella leur aventure , et effaça leurs souvenirs . Ne subsistait de cette trêve qu'un parfum inconnu sur le corps des deux amants . Celui de l'autre , mais surtout , celui de la plénitude d'un instant parfait .

* * *

Alors , est-ce que vous êtes toujours là ? Si oui , une impression ? Merci d'avance , de la part de quelqu'un qui s'imagine souvent le pire ... Je demande votre indulgence :) s'il vvvous plait ...ôô


End file.
